Ordinary Life
by bloodyyuuki
Summary: Mai's feeling about her life. [Oneshot]


**heyoo, this is just a short story about Mai's feeling which I wrote when I got blocked writing the Bloody Fairy Tale. Check it out! peace, Yuu**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt**

* * *

 **Ordinary Life [one shot]**

Hey everyone.

Nice to meet you.

Let me tell you a story about my not-so-ordinary life here. As you all could guess, I'm Mai Taniyama. I'm in my senior high school period. But, I'm not just a normal 18 year old student. Not because I'm an orphan though. And also not because I have a part time job. It is because of the part time job itself! It started when I was in my first year of high school. I was still sixteen, and he was seventeen. He? Undoubtedly Naru of course. Since I met him, my life just changed its course. Before I met him, I was just an ordinary girl living ordinary life. As I told you, I'm an orphan. But I have my two best friend, Michiru and Keiko. They have always back me whenever I was in trouble. We always share each other pain and happiness. It is so much fun everyday at school. And I had lots of different part time job to do to support my school tuition and living cost. I assure you, that those part time job was normal. Like, being a waitress in the restaurant, or a clerk in a store, a cashier, and much more. It was a really normal and fun life I should say.

Until, I met him. The one who change my life along with my heart. I met him for the first time at my school, after school finished, when me and my friends were telling each other ghost stories. He came and startled us as we were counting ourself -we were trying the ghost tale, telling ghost stories in the dark then count the participants which it says that the ghost will also join in the counting-. When he first appeared, my friends were so excited seeing a handsome fella. Seriously. I know that he is handsome, but, there was something weird about him back then. He looked so cold, and his smiles aren't even real. I got sad and annoyed at the same time back then. It was sad that he couldn't smile, and it was annoying because he looked so arrogant or something. Well, what I did at the time was point it out to him directly. Though it result in nothing. My friend didn't even believe me. So much for being my friends. For a handsome one, they are willing to forget about their friends. As people say, boyfriend over friend? Okay, the point is that I have as well been interested in him to in a weird way. I had noticed some oddness when he introduced himself, but I brushed it aside anyway. Never have I thought I would meet him again until the next morning. After that ghost story telling, the one my friend told me about the ghost haunted of our old school building, I was walking to the school when I thought I saw something weird inside. The first thing that came into my mind was that ghost story. So I peeked inside, not only that, I went inside to found the well-known-expensive camera of Naru's, which at that time I had no idea why it was there and how it got there. And then, I -it wasn't on purpose!- hit the camera till it fell because of shock that someone shouted at me. In that moment of panic I also hit the bookshelf and the who shouted at me saved me, sacrificing himself. I felt so guilty. I broke the camera, and also made someone hurt. Moreover, the guy who saved me was really scary. And then I found out that his name is Lin and he hates Japanese and that he is the assistant of the arrogant but handsome boy. Shocking, right? Even I was very shocked that my eyeball popped out. And what's more, he arrogantly call me stupid! Damn smart pants! Arghh, I was so pissed at that time, but he has it right too and I couldn't complain either. I felt so stumped. I wonder if that was the beginning of my love toward him (She's not in love with Gene in this story just so you know -Yuu). Anyway, after that broken camera problem, I was threatened to be his assistant, substituting the one I hurt accidentally. Though now I realized, that even when he worked my butt off, he was a gentleman too. As a boss, he should have just order me to do everything. Yet, nonchalantly he rolled his sleeve and helped carrying heavy things and gave me lighter one. Even with so many mocking to me, he was still, you know, very gentle. It moved my heart you know (not at that time though). And here I am. I met with the rest of the family member there. Bou-san, is the nickname for Takigawa Houshou, the monk along with Matsuzaka Ayako, the miko. The monk who didn't look like a monk with the bright hair, and the miko who wore a thick make up. But I love them. They felt like a father and mother when they are only in their twenties. They always argue with each other which liven things up. And they also took care of me and worried about me hence I took them as a parents. And there is John Brown, a young priest. He is a really kind person, too bad he had a weird accent. That's why I have thought of him as a brother. And Masako Hara, the famous medium, who flirt with Naru on the first day of their meeting! I knew she is beautiful, but she is also annoying! It is a fact even now. Still I felt complete. They have been my family since then. And when I thought it was the end as the case was solved, honestly lonely was all I could feel. I thought that I would go back to my old life, so shouldn't I be happy? I was just too comfortable with all of them that I didn't want to leave them. A phone call from Naru to take me as his assistant just blew me away. I was really happy to be able to meet everyone again, feeling the comfort I got from their presence.

Case after case, our bond gets stronger. And my love sensor, the one used to not have, woke up, and going closer and closer towards Naru, even if I had no idea about his background. I love his sarcastic remark, and I love his smile. Though I didn't realize that it wasn't his smile. In the Ryokuryou case, where I met with Yasu, the cool and funny smart student, Naru was seriously out of what I thought about him. I used to think that he was a jerk, smart ass, arrogant, but I must admit that he is really handsome. Even Masako loved him. She is my biggest rival after the interesting case and my tea. But I was totally wrong. He may still be an arrogant jerk, but he was really kind too. My heart was racing when he saved me. Not just once, but over and over again. He saved me countless times that my heart just pumping against my will. And he was always had this worried face everytime I was in danger. Even when I was afraid, he calm me down with magic trick which isn't like him at all. I fell in love even more with him. He sacrificed himself to protect me. He used his powers knowing that it would harm himself when he jumped in to save me. Who wouldn't fell with that kind of affection in front of you? And so I love everything about him. His remark, his orders, his handsome face, his cool attitude. The more I know about him, the more I want him to know me.

When the matter about Gene was opened, I could see and understand this little sad aura around him. He is really gentle. And I knew he loved his brother so much that he kept wearing black clothes to remind Gene. He has such a strong will and kindness. Though I got confused when he told me that I liked Gene. I know that I love the dream Naru's smile, but after I knew it wasn't Naru, now I longed for his true smile. I longed to be beside him, to give him strength, and all my power. I wanted to save him as he saved me. As he was worried about me. As he recruited me when he knew I was an orphan. It was simple. I want to be with him and that's it. But perhaps it was too late to wish for that. I didn't even know if he had liked me. One thing for sure, he pushed me away from my love towards him. He had gone back to England along with Gene and Lin. No turning back.

But then, at my graduation day, he came and brought a bouquet of flower, and the team SPR was around him. I ran to them and hug them one by one, even Lin, who was pretty shocked and awkward to hug me back and pat me. After all the celebration, both my graduation and the reopening of the SPR, I went to talk to Naru alone. I told him about my feelings. All of them. About when I realized that it is him and not Gene. That he was wrong, and about what I love about him. But before I could go further, he stopped me. He covered me mouth, and looked at me intently. And so we stared at each other that night. For a long, long time.

After that night, we officially open the SPR and take on some case after case. We gathered in the office, we went to the client, we make more and more of new memories together. And my life never turn back. I hope it will never end. This happiness that had turn my life upside down. My inordinary life.

 **Hope it was interesting to you guys. Then BFT would better than this! I'm sorry I cut Naru's and Mai's sweet scene. Coz maybe you can imagine it yourself! Or if you want it to continue, please just review and tell me there ;p  
**


End file.
